chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jessamine Lovelace
Jessamine "Jessie" Lovelace ist der Geist der Schattenjägerin, die das Londoner Institut bewacht. Sie wuchs im neunzehnten Jahrhundert als Kind von zwei inaktiven Schattenjägern in London auf und Jessamine hatte nie das Bedürfnis selbst die Lebensweise als Schattenjägerin zu wollen. Als während eines Hausbrandes nur Jessamine überlebte, wurde sie der Aufsicht des London Instituts übergeben, aber auch dort weigerte sie sich stets die Werte der Schattenjäger als ihre eigenen anzusehen. Da sie immer unter Beweis stellen wollte, dass sie nicht für das Leben als Schattenjägerin gemacht ist, beschloss sie einen irdischen Mann zu heiraten, 1878 war es Nathaniel Gray. Aber Nathaniel nutzte Jessamine komplett aus, um so an Informationen von den Schattenjägern für Axel Mortmain zu kommen. Zur Bestrafung wurde Jessamine für einige Monate in die Stille Stadt geschickt. Am Tag ihrrer Rückkunft im Jahr 1878 wurde sie von Axel Mortmains Clockwerk Automaten vor dem Eingang des London Instituts getötet. Nun hatte sie jedoch begriffen, dass sie trotz Allem Schattenjäger und Irdische beschützen will. Deswegen kehrte sie nur wenig später als Geist zurück. Die Bewohner des London Instituts wissen von jeher von Jessamines Präsenz. Bereits mehrmals ist es Jessamine gelungen, dass das London Institut vor dämonischen Angriffen beschützt worden ist. Unter anderem verhinderte sie im Jahr 2007 den Überfall von Sebastian Morgenstern, der vorhatte die Bewohner des Instituts in dunkle Nephilim zu verwandeln. Auftritte Chroniken der Schattenjäger *Clockwork Angel *Clockwork Prince *Clockwork Princess Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie *The Whitechapel Fiend Die dunklen Mächte * Lord of Shadows Erwähnungen *City of Heavenly Fire Aussehen Jessamine ist geradezu unanständig hübsch und gilt als eine typisch englische Schönheit. Sie hat langes blondes Haar und braune Augen, ihr Gesicht wird jedoch oft von einer finsteren Miene verzogen. Sie trägt immer hübsche Kleider, die sie selbst gekauft oder für sich anfertigen lassen hat und achtet sehr auf ihr Make-Up. Nachdem sie Wochen in der Stillen Stadt verbracht hat, hat sie deutlich Gewicht verloren. Persönlichkeit Jessamine ist arrogant und hochmütig und scheint, anders als Will, der dies nur vorgab, alle Bewohner des Instituts nicht zu mögen, was hauptsächlich daran liegt, dass sie das Leben der Nephilim verabscheut und hasst. Sie träumt davon ein normales Leben als Mundie zu führen, fern von all den Kämpfen. Da ihre Eltern sehr reich waren, wurde Jessamine auf diese Weise verdorben, da sie sehr anspruchsvoll, stolz und aufgeblasen ist. Sie lebt am liebsten verschwenderisch und extravagant und gibt ihr Geld oft für unwichtige Dinge aus. Jedoch fiel sie auch aus Verzweiflung und Naivität auf die Tricks von Nathaniel Gray herein, der behauptete, sie zu lieben. Kurz vor ihrem Tod schien Jessamine sich jedoch zu ändern. Während sie in der Stillen Stadt war, dachte sie viel über ihr Leben und ihre Entscheidungen nach. Nach ihrem Tod entschied sie sich als Geist zurückzukehren um das Londoner Institut in Gefahrensituation zu verteidigen, da sie Angst davor hat, was das Leben nach dem Tod für sie bereithält. Geschichte Jessamine wuchs bei ihren Eltern auf, die selbst den Schattenjäger abgeschworen hatten. Als ihre Eltern in einem Feuer starben, wollte sie niemand aufnehmen. So kam sie in das London Institut. Dort lebte sie mit Charlotte Branwell und ihrem Mann Henry Branwell, den Verantwortlichen des Instituts. Dort machte sie mit ihrer arroganten Verhaltensweise allen das Leben schwer. Besonders mit Will Herondale gab es häufig Streit. Die Angestellten, vor allem Sophie Collins, behandelte sie von oben herab. Das Schattenjägertraining hat sie verweigert. Sie täuschte Unwohlsein und auch Kopfschmerzen vor um dem Training zu entgehen. Später spioniert sie die Schattenjäger auch für Nathaniel Gray aus, weil sie dachte er würde sie lieben. Die beiden heirateten sogar heimlich.Als man sie überführt hatte brachte man sie in die Stadt der Stille , um sie zu verhören. Sie war später damit einverstanden den Schattenjägern zu helfen und Nathaniel zu verraten, als sie erkannte dass er sie nur benutzt hatte Clockwork Princess Als man sie aus den Kerkern der Stadt der Stille entlassen hatte, war geplant, dass sie wieder im Londoner Institut leben würde. Doch als sie ankam gab es einen Überfall und sie ist an ihren Verletzungen in Wills Armen gestorben. Vorher hatten sie sich noch kurz unterhalten und sie meinte, dass sie Will lieber mochte als Jem, weil er kein Mitgefühl zeigte und die Art wie er sich selbst hasste, hat sie verstanden. Jem und Charlotte hatten ihr immer noch eine Chance gegeben, doch sie wollte nicht bemitleidet werden. Dann bat sie Will noch um einen letzten Gefallen, er solle sich um ihre Puppen kümmern, er versprach das niemand etwas von ihren Sachen wegwerfen werde. Zum Schluss hat sie noch einmal gesagt das Mortmain in Idris sei, was aber wie alle wussten nicht stimmte, doch sie hat noch hinzugefügt, Will sei ein schrecklicher Waliser bevor sie letztendlich starb, das brachte die anderen auf eine Idee. Jessamine wurde zu einem Geist und beschützte das Londoner Instiut viele Jahre lang und wenn sie mal jemanden sah, der die "falsche" Kleidung anziehen wollte, wurde sie durch Jessamine durch die richtige ersetzt. Aber da sie das Institut nicht verlassen kann, nahm sie die Kleidung von anderen Institutbewohnern, was oft für Verwirrung sorgte. Lord of Shadows Die Leiterin des Instituts von London, Evelyn Highsmith, gibt vor mit Jessamine reden zu können. Als Kit seine erste richtige Rune bekommt, kann er sie allerdings tatsächlich sehen und sie hilft ihn, das Haus von Malcolm Fade aufzuspüren. Jessamine Lovelace Kategorie:Lovelace Familie Kategorie:Geist Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Charakter The Last Hours Kategorie:Charakter Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie Kategorie:Charakter Die Dunklen Mächte Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:London Institut